legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Oni
The Oni are a race of massive demon-like beings, characterized by their supernatural strength and endurance as well as their exotic appearance. Physiology Physically, Oni are imposing. Massive, ranging from 8 feet (243.84 cm) to 14 feet (426.72 cm) in height, and naturally muscular. They all bear either a single horn or a pair of horns which jut from either the forehead or the sides of the head, and said horns tend to vary in size and appearance. Their eyes are black, with the iris either being of the color red or yellow (though white sometimes makes an appearance, and there are rare cases where the iris matches the rest of the eye.) The skin color of the Oni also varies. Common colors are Red, Blue, and Grey, but they also come in a number of other colors. Some even share the same skin tone as Men, Orcs, or Elves. Most Oni tend to have either white or black hair, though red sometimes appears. Traditionally, tattoos are fairly common in Oni culture. Some tell tales of past victories/losses, while some are meant to strike fear into opponents or strengthen resolve amongst allies. They are worn with pride, just like battle scars. Most, if not all, Oni warriors have their share of scars. And all are treated like badges of honor. Oni typically live a little longer than that of Men, usually to around 130 years. Oni Casters There are a rare few in the Oni race that are gifted with the ability to use Magi. The problem is, they seem to be only able to use just one type of Magi. The two most common forms of Magi in use by the Oni are the ability to manipulate fire and lightning. Oni gifted with Magi are noted to usually be much more slim than the usual Oni, and tend to have miscolored limbs due to extensive magi use. Half-Oni Half-Oni, the product of a Oni woman and one of another race, are slightly different than that of regular Oni. They are around 6 feet tall (182.88 cm), bear much smaller horns (if any at all) than the pure-blooded Oni, are not as naturally muscular as Oni, and have eyes similar to the Oni. Their strength and endurance still matches that of the pure-blooded Oni. An Oni male and a female of another race may also conceive a Half-Oni child, though the sexual act is considered rather dangerous due to the general size of the Oni. History Much of the Oni race's history is shrouded in mystery. Some say that the Oni came from another plane of existance, crossing over into the mortal realm. How and why remains a mystery that only the Gods themselves have the answer to. For the Oni themselves, the reasons have faded from memory after hundreds of years. The earliest memory recorded was the establishment of the first Shogunate in Anvaris. Since then, the Oni have lived in almost a tribal manner, establishing five major clans that serve the shogunate (along with several minor clans). WIP Media Oni-Eyes.png|''Example of the two most common Oni eye colors.'' Oni.jpg|''An Oni Caster.'' Half-Oni.png|''A Half-Oni (This subject is a hybrid of an Oni and a Sylvanian man.)'' Half-Oni2.png|''Another Half-Oni hybrid, this time a blend of Oni and Drow.'' Category:Race